


Glad You Came

by shadowfire125



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfire125/pseuds/shadowfire125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Bad Cop do the frickle frack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> I did it I successfully wrote smut and now I'm posting it before I completely chicken out.  
> Edit: this was originally meant to be a missing scene between chapters 13 and 14 of SGCW but really it's more of an experiment in writing smut and i don't like how it would fit into the canon and it's also taking all of my courage to not just take this whole thing down. maybe i'll rewrite it someday.

They crashed together, Bad Cop digging his fingers into Benny's soft hair, Benny clinging tightly to Bad Cop's shirt, kissing desperately. Bad Cop felt like he was drowning and Benny was his air, his anchor. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled apart and met each other's gazes, breathing heavily. Benny's pupils were blown wide, and the look on his face sent a jolt of desire through Bad Cop. "Ben," he said, his voice rough. "I would very much like to do bad things with you."

A sly grin spread across Benny's face, and this time he was the one who kissed Bad Cop, pushing him back onto the couch and climbing onto him. Bad Cop hung onto Benny for dear life. Even through the uniform, Bad Cop could feel Benny's lithe strength, and he gave in to it. Benny moved from Bad Cop's lips to his jaw, then down his neck as Benny unzipped Bad Cop's jacket. Bad Cop was breathing heavily now as Benny slid the now-open jacket off Bad Cop's shoulders. Here, Benny paused. "I'm not taking advantage, am I?" he murmured. "You don't exactly seem very emotionally stable right now."

"Ben, so help me," Bad Cop wheezed, "if you stop now I will end you."

Benny laughed. "That's the Bad Cop I know," he said, and started on the top button of the collared shirt Bad Cop had been wearing under his jacket, and Bad Cop helped him with fumbling fingers. They got the shirt off to reveal… an undershirt. "Dude, how many layers are you _wearing_?" Benny groaned.

"Sorry," Bad Cop said as Benny began to slide his hands up beneath the shirt – and then he remembered. He grabbed Benny's wrists to stop him. "Maybe we should leave it on."

Benny gave him a puzzled look. "What's wrong?"

Bad Cop couldn't meet Benny's eyes. "It's probably not…" He swallowed. "Not a very pleasant sight." When Benny still looked confused, Bad Cop continued reluctantly, "I have a lot of scars."

Understanding dawned on Benny. "From…?"

Bad Cop nodded wordlessly.

Benny put his hands on either side of Bad Cop's head and stared him very seriously in the face. "If you're not comfortable with it, that's fine," he said. "I'm not gonna pressure you. But I just want you to know that you don't need to be self-conscious around me. I like every bit of you. Even the scarred parts."

Bad Cop licked his lips, unable to tear his gaze away from Benny's. "Okay," he whispered. "It's fine. You can take it off."

Benny's smile could have lit the city. Carefully, he slid the undershirt over Bad Cop's head and tossed it aside.

Then he stopped.

"Shit," he said.

Bad Cop leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to know what Benny's expression was.

A gentle finger ran down his side, and Bad Cop's breath hitched. He looked down at Benny. The spaceman was softly trailing the paths of the scars, along his chest, across his abdomen. Bad Cop trembled under Benny's touch, half in pleasure and half because he felt he might cry. "Bed," he croaked. "Bed now."

Benny grinned and clambered off Bad Cop and practically yanked him to his feet. Fortunately it was a small apartment and the bedroom wasn't far, and they toppled onto the bed together, Bad Cop above Benny. He went to work on Benny's jacket, unzipping it as fast as he could. Underneath, Benny had on a simple blue T-shirt that was quickly discarded. Bad Cop sat back to take in the view. Benny was one of those people who was thin but solid, and obviously took great care to keep himself in shape. There were smatterings of freckles across his chest and shoulders, and Bad Cop leaned down and nipped at the crook of his neck. Benny squirmed under him, nimble fingers working at Bad Cop's belt. He managed to get it open and unzipped Bad Cop's pants, attempting to push them off. Reluctantly, Bad Cop moved off of Benny to slide them off and step out of them, then took the opportunity to undo Benny's pants and tug them off as well.

Benny was watching him with undisguised lust, erection straining at his underwear. Bad Cop rolled Benny's briefs down his hips and pulled them off, Benny kicking them away when they reached his ankles. Then Bad Cop knelt at the foot of the bed, between Benny's legs where they were dangling off the edge. He took Benny's cock in his hand and swept his tongue in a broad stroke up from the base to the tip.

Benny let out a shout and thumped his head back against the mattress, and Bad Cop smirked and did it again. This time, when he reached the top, he took it into his mouth and bobbed his head down. Benny made a sound that might have been a swear. "G-get up here," he breathed, grabbing at Bad Cop's hair. Bad Cop complied, and Benny pulled him into a messy kiss, arching his body against Bad Cop's. "I w-want," he said into Bad Cop's lips, his voice jagged with desire, "want to f-fuck you."

Hunger lanced through Bad Cop's belly, and he interrupted Benny with a hoarse "god yes" when it looked like the spaceman was about to backtrack.

Benny grinned and flipped them over so he was above Bad Cop, and shimmied off the police officer's boxers. Then he straddled Bad Cop's waist and leaned down to kiss him, running his hands through Bad Cop's short, wiry hair. He trailed his lips down Bad Cop's neck, and traced the scars (a couple of them old, most of them new) with his lips and fingers as he made his way south. Bad Cop shuddered beneath the feathery-light touches and gentle caresses, his breath coming in short gasps. When was the last time he'd been touched like this? Had he _ever_ been? He'd had sex before, yeah, but… Benny scraped his nails lightly along the inside of Bad Cop's thigh, and Bad Cop groaned. He'd never had it like _this_.

Then Benny sank two fingers into Bad Cop and swallowed his cock at the same time. Bad Cop arched his back, his voice stuck in his throat. Benny released Bad Cop with a wet pop and, licking his lips, asked, "Good?"

Bad Cop whimpered. Benny crooked his fingers, hitting a sweet spot. " _Yes!_ " Bad Cop shouted. "Yes, ye little minx, are ye happy?"

Benny hummed and licked the palm of his free hand, a broad swipe of the tongue from his wrist to his fingertips, and Bad Cop watched, entranced. "Very," Benny purred, and wrapped his hand around his own cock, slicking it up thoroughly by repeating his palm-lick a few times. He did it slowly, holding Bad Cop's gaze and working the fingers inside him the whole time. Bad Cop hadn't thought it possible to be this aroused.

Finally, Benny seemed satisfied, and lined himself up. "You ready?" he asked.

"Fer the love of all tha's holy," Bad Cop growled, his accent thickening. "Jest do-" He broke off into a long moan as Benny slid into him. Benny exhaled heavily, bending over a little as he slowly pushed his way in as far as he could go. Bad Cop put his fist in his mouth. Once he was completely sheathed, Benny stopped and rubbed his hands up and down Bad Cop's sides. "Okay?" he murmured.

"Ye'd better start movin', Ben," Bad Cop rasped. "Or I'll move _ye_."

Benny grinned and pulled out almost all the way, then snapped his hips in. Bad Cop howled, pushing his hips up to meet Benny's as they found their rhythm. Benny's breathing was ragged now, and Bad Cop could feel him tensing between his legs. The spaceman was getting close, and an uncharacteristically romantic notion struck Bad Cop – he wanted to come at the same time. His hands were fisted in the covers on either side of him, and he pried one of them open and began to pump at his own neglected cock. Benny was almost _whining_ , a needy sound that just fueled the burning desire in Bad Cop's belly. Neither of them was going to last much longer.

Then Benny was shouting, and Bad Cop was tightening around him, and they toppled loudly over the edge together. Benny collapsed bonelessly on top of Bad Cop, whose chest was heaving. They lay together like that for a few moments, panting.

Bad Cop eventually said, "We should probably, uh." He cleared his throat. "We should probably clean up."

"In a bit," Benny mumbled, rolling off of Bad Cop. "You know," he added as he tucked himself close against Bad Cop's side. "When you did your opening performance at the station?"

"Yeah?" Bad Cop asked.

Benny grinned. "That was really hot."

Bad Cop nearly choked.


End file.
